You Hold Me Together
by lovethebroken
Summary: Sara has a lot of decisions to make, but can she handle it? Or better yet, another question, will Nick be in it? .NS. Suggestive WC.Finished short and sweet...
1. What's His Name

Title: You Hold Me Together

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters along with it. Please don't sue me! I'm a poor college student.

Ch.1 --"What's His Name"

Nick sat down hard on the bench in the locker room and sighed heavily. Warrick nodded as he opened his locker to stow his things, "Yep...me too."

Catherine had been out all week long since she and Lindsey both had the flu. Sara was on vacation, which was very odd for her. So, in the process, Nick and Warrick pulled a double to cover a huge case that had come through. Nick rubbed his eyes as he stood, "I don't think I've ever been this tired before."

Warrick agreed as he shut his locker door, "I hear ya. Did you talk to Sara?"

Nick shook his head, "Not for a few days."

Nick and Sara had become really good friends over the past six months. Ever since Grissom decided to turn her down for dinner along with many other things, she'd been really depressed, "She said she was having fun with...what's his name and she be back Thursday night."

Warrick eyed him, "Are you jealous?"

Nick's head shot up, "What...me? No." He looked back into his locker and starred at it blankly. Jealous. He'd never thought of it like that. Warrick chuckled a little and Nick gave him a look. Warrick grinned tiredly, "Alright...I'll leave you alone. See you later."

"Yeah...," Nick huffed he pulled out his jacket.

Warrick leaned back in the door way, "Nicky..."

Nick looked over at Warrick. Warrick grinned devilishly, "His name's Brad."

Nick rolled his eyes at Warrick's laughter as he left. Nick shook his head as he closed his locker door, "Brad..."

Next Shift.

Sara sat in the break room sipping her coffee slowly, smiling. She had just spent an amazing week with Bradley Conner, her boyfriend. Boyfriend. She was happy for once in her life. Of course, she thought she was happy with Hank. She was wrong. She wasn't wrong about Brad though. No, she couldn't be. They had been dating officially for almost two months. She smiled broadly, 'He could be the one.'

"Someone looks happy."

She looked up at Warrick as he poured more coffee in his coffee cup and joined her on the couch. She gave a little laugh, "I...had a great vacation."

"You look like it. How's Brad?"

"He's good...He doesn't have to work until tomorrow...I unfortunately do."

Nick walked in, "Unfortunately? That doesn't sound like you."

Sara grinned at him. He smiled, "Did you and Brian have fun?"

"His name's Brad and yes we did."

Nick stiffened his jaw, 'Brad...yes that's his name. Big freakin yah!'

"Alright," Grissom came in looking grim as ever, "Sara and Nick, 419. Warrick, you and I are going to finish the Williams Case."

Nick took the slip of paper and motioned to Sara, "After you."

"Thank you. Hey Gris," she smiled as she walked past him followed by Nick.

Grissom watched her walk down the hall with Nick laughing and he looked at Warrick. Warrick smiled sheepishly, "She had a good vacation."

"Right...with Ben."

Warrick shook his head, "Brad."

"Right." They stood there in silence for a second then finally moved toward the evidence room.

Nick smiled politely as he listened to Sara talk about her amazing week with...Brad Conner. Nick sighed silently; he wished it was him taking her out, making her laugh, and making her smile. Sara studied him quietly. He was still nodding. She had finished talking almost two minutes ago.

"Nick?"

He looked at her and then at the road, "Yeah, I am glad you had a good time."

"You said that already. I stopped talking a few minutes ago. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just...thinking about some things."

"Thinking about some girl, huh?" Sara said playfully. She knew well he hadn't seen anyone in almost eight months. It was almost unheard of for a man as handsome and sweet as Nick. Nick gave her a weak smile, if she only knew the girl.

"Something like that."

Nick pulled the Tahoe into the driveway of the apartment complex. Sara got out grabbing her kit. Brass was waiting for them a couple yards away. Nick slowly got out taking his case with him. Sara was smiling. It was obvious that Brad had a good affect on her. He shook his head at the thought of the sandy blonde blue haired detective she'd had fallen head over heals for. Thanks to Brass. The almighty matchmaker.

"Hey guys. Sara, how was your vacation with Bradley?"

Nick rolled his eyes as he looked down at the ground aimlessly. He was tired of hearing about wonder boy.

"It was great." Brass smiled gingerly, "Well...just for a warning. He got called in with me, so..."

Sara turned a little red, "I...understand."

Nick cleared his throat reminding them they were at a crime scene. Brass nodded, "This way."

Sara and Nick followed Brass. Sara roamed her eyes across all the faces searching for Brad while Nick tried to ignore the fact he was here. "Neighbor found her this evening while taking out the trash. Debbie Castle, 31, according to David cause was strangulation and TOD was about two hours ago."

"Thanks Brass," Nick said as he knelt down beside the body, "Sorry we missed David. I missed the turn off the interstate."

"It can be a little tricky getting out here." Nick and Sara looked up. Brad. Nick sighed inwardly as Brad winked at Sara.

"Don't think I've met you yet...," Brad said as he knelt down across from Nick. Nick smiled politely, "Nick Stokes...forgive me if I don't shake hands."

He said as he slid his hands into his latex gloves. Brad nodded, "I've heard about you. A lot about you."

Nick looked at Sara then quickly at Brad, "Really?"

Brad nodded, "Well, I've got work to do. Bye Cupcake."

Nick looked over at Sara who was blushing a little, "Cupcake?"

"Don't ask."

"I won't...cupcake..." Nick grinned as he heard her sigh with frustration, "Alright...I'll take the perimeter. You can have the body."

She watched him walk away before returning her gaze to the half naked body, "You and me, cupcake."

Greg stomped out of the lab frustrated running into Nick. Nick was knocked back, "Whoa...where's the fire Greggo?"

Greg shook his head as he kept going. Nick watched him go until he rounded the corner. He walked slowly into the lab. Grissom...he had been a little touchy lately. Actually, a lot touchy. He had been getting into arguments with people. Nick had managed to stay away from him until now, "Hey Gris."

Grissom didn't even look up from the microscope. He didn't even acknowledge his presence. Nick nodded slightly, "What's up with Greg? He just almost pile-drived me to get out of this place."

"Yeah." Grissom shifted on the stool as he looked at his paper. He didn't say anymore and Nick knew he wouldn't get anymore out of him. Nick walked out of the lab area and past Sara.

"Sara..." She turned to Nick. Nick noticed the frustration and distress on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...," she put on a fake smile that Nick knew was definitely fake. He knew everyone of Sara's facial expressions. He wasn't sure if it was obsession, infatuation, or love.

"Okay...I wouldn't go in there. Grissom's kinda...Grissom right now."

Sara became fidgety with the file she held. Nick shook his head as he crossed his arms, "Sara, you tell me anything. You know that right?"

She looked down at the ground as she stepped closer to him. She spoke low, "He's angry with me."

Nick inhaled slowly, "But Gre..."

"No..." she whispered, "I told Grissom something and he got a little upset with me. Greg came in saying something about how he wanted to take the proficient test and he snapped on him. It's my fault."

Nick gestured her to the side of the hall as he lowered his voice, "What did you say to him?"

Sara looked down, "That I transferring."

Nick felt like he had been hit with a sledge hammer. Transferring. Why? Didn't she like it here? Yes she did, she told him she did. Maybe he was wrong, "Why? Sara...You said you loved it here......where are you going?"

"New York."

Nick nodded faintly. He was loosing his Sara. He looked down at her hands as her fingers rubbed the file nervously, "So...you're not happy here."

She bit her lip. Why can't she just say it? Its life, this kind of stuff happens all the time. She felt sad, leaving her best friend here.

"Brad asked me to go with him. (Nick looked up at her. She didn't meet his eyes.) He asked me to marry him."

Chapter 2 coming Soon


	2. Loosing It

Chapter 2

If it hadn't been for Warrick walking around the corner and calling his name, Nick would have passed out then and there. Warrick noticed the loss of color in Nick's face, "There's...Brass wants to talk to you man."

"Okay," he walked off not looking at Sara. Not so much as even a glance or wondering eye. Sara felt hurt. What did she think? Nick would embrace her in a hug congratulating her...yes. Maybe not. Warrick turned to Sara who looked upset, "You alright girl?"

"Dandy, I have evidence to examine." With that, she turned on her heels and walked away. Grissom came out of the lab, "Hey Warrick."

"Hey. What's going on with everyone?"

Grissom glared at him for a moment then spoke, "DNA confirms the one and only suspect. We're done."

He handed the papers of proof to Warrick as he trotted off. Warrick was dumbfounded, 'We're done...'

Nick was walking back to the evidence room where Sara was supposed to be. Brass wanted to talk to him about a possible suspect. He still couldn't believe Sara was even contemplating this move. He is not the one for her. How in the hell was he supposed to work with her now. This was not happening. Nick walked into the evidence room. He kept his hurt eyes on the evidence lying on the table. Sara looked at him. He wasn't about to look at her and show the dismay and the disappointment. She nodded to herself, "I love him, Nick."

Nick clenched his jaw when he heard the word 'love', "So, the way I see it...is Debbie was taking her trash out and the perp came up from the behind and strangled her."

"Nick..." Sara began.

Nick cut her off, "She didn't have any valuables."

"Nick." She tried again.

Nick shook his head, "I don't get that."

"Nick, I..."

Nick spoke louder as he interrupted her again, "I don't understand, Sara."

He looked at her with a mixture of hurt and anger. Sara stood down. That wasn't like her, but she couldn't help it. She felt guilty as if she had betrayed him. She huffed, there wasn't a need for that. Why should she feel guilty? She didn't do anything.

"I...just don't...understand," Nick said as he looked down at the evidence. He was going to have to get over this. He had a case to work, they had a case to work. Had. Funny, the word...had. A word stemmed from, 'have'. Past tense. Opposite of lack. He definitely thought he was capable of having a conversation with Sara, but now it seems he lacked the ability.

Sara nodded, "The Vic didn't have a boyfriend, according to her sister. She wasn't really sure though. Insurance policy, money left to the sister."

Nick nodded blankly, "I'm gonna go talk to Doc and see what he's found."

"Alright." She watched him leave.

Sara sat on her couch silently. It was quiet in her apartment. The silence was actually deafening. She never did fully understand that meaning until now when she realized she was alone. Usually Nick would come over and they would watch movies and talk. Now, there was no Nick. No movie. No talking. Just her. Brad had to work, so he wouldn't be coming over. She looked at her keys on the bar and then got up. She was going to talk to Nick.

Nick was watching the Discovery Channel. Well, he wasn't actually watching it, just pretending to do something so he can say he did. He took a sip of his beer as he heard a knock on his door. He got up lazily off his couch as he made his way to the door. He knew it was Greg. Whenever Greg got real ticked about something, he usually came to talk to Nick. Nick was the peacekeeper and sometimes he even felt like a psychiatrist at times. There was a couple of more knocks, "I'm coming...just a (he opened the door) minute."

It definitely wasn't Greg. The two figures stood silently starring at each other and then Nick backed up letting Sara walk in. Nick closed the door slowly as he took another sip of his beer, this was going to be a long night. Sara turned toward him as Nick leaned on the door.

"I...uhm, we missed our movie night." She kicked herself mentally, way to go, way to start a conversation.

"Yeah...I didn't know if Ben would be there or not."

"Brad," Nick barely even heard her. Sara stuck her hands in her pockets nervously, "Why are you upset with me? You always told me to follow my dream, Nick. No matter what it was."

"I also told you to follow your gut and make the right choices in those dreams." She looked down during the middle of his comment.

"I am." Nick nodded as he set his bottle on the counter as he walked toward her. Sara felt her body tense as he neared her. They were no more than a foot away when he stopped, "Look me in the eye and tell me that you're sure."

Sara was looking at his chest rise and fall. She was afraid to answer the question. It should have been a simple no or yes, but it turned out to be a life or death situation to her. She looked up as she nodded. She froze when she saw his eyes glazed over with tears.

Nick reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. As he drew back, Sara caught his hand with hers and brought it to her cheek as she closed her eyes. He was warm and she knew he was full of love. Nick inhaled slowly as he stepped closer and raised her chin gently. She opened her eyes as he cupped her face and kissed her softly. Nick realized she kissed him back and then deepened it. Sara kept her eyes shut as she pulled back and they both took in a haggard breath. He rested his forehead on hers closing his eyes.

Sara licked her lips quickly, what did she just do. Ruined everything. She opened her eyes and took a step back. Nick stuck his hands, which desperately wanted to be on her body, into his jean pockets. He looked down at the ground then at her, "Tell me you're sure."

Sara starred blankly at him and felt her heart drop. Had he kissed her just to confuse her? "I've gotta go."

"Sara...please, don't go. Stay." Nick touched her arm gently as she walked past him. She felt her body shiver as her stomach twirled.

"I have to get back...Brad is supposed to be calling me."

"Sara...please." She reached for the door handle and stopped in mid-air. He was begging. Asking her to stay. She closed her eyes as she turned around to face him. He stepped closer to her.

"Nick, I love Brad. I'm marrying him in a week. I'll be gone by next Sunday and you will find someone else."

Nick wanted to die. That was harsh. So harsh it killed his heart. He backed up and grabbed his beer. He wasn't going to show her how much it hurt, "Alright. I'll see you at work later."

Sara felt her anger fluster. That wasn't supposed to happen that way. She turned and opened the door slamming it behind her. Nick slumped on the couch, jerk. Bastard. Idiot. Stupid. Be a freaking man! There was something there...yes, without a doubt something. He closed his eyes, who was he kidding? He rubbed his head as he sighed, he was loosing it. He was having a hard time keeping it all together because now...Sara didn't love him.


	3. In Pieces

Title: You Hold Me Together

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters along with it. Please don't sue me! I'm a poor college student.

Ch.3 – Picking Pieces

Nick walked into the lab with a solemn look on his face. His morning hadn't been that great…Sara. He huffed, this wasn't the way he had planned it. In fact, it wasn't even close. He entered the lab to find Greg humming happily to himself as he looked through the microscope. Greg looked up and smiled, "Hey Nick how goes it?"

Greg regretted his greeting to Nick considering the look on his face. He looked like death run over. Nick nodded, "Yeah, you got those fibers done yet?

"Yes. And here you are." Nick nodded as he glanced over it leaving. Greg raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, "Your welcome." He mumbled.

Warrick entered the locker room and grinned as he saw a figure bent slightly with her foot on the bench tying her shoe. Catherine looked up at him and smiled, "Hey good-lookin."

He winked at her as he opened his locker, "How's Lindsey?"

"She's better. She still has a little cough and I'm a little drained, but I'm fine."

He glanced up and let his eyes roam up the down her body. He gave a small smirk, "I can see that."

She held back a smile as she clipped her name tag on before beginning to walk out. She turned back around and gave a curious grin, "So, whatcha got cookin'?"

Warrick closed his locker and leaned on casually putting his hands into his jean pockets, "Um…I'm thinking breakfast at my place probably around 8."

Catherine just grinned. She winked as she turned to leave running into Sara. "Hey Sara."

"Hey Cath. Warrick can I talk to you for a sec?" Sara looked a little upset. Warrick stood up straighter, "Sure. I'll catch you in a minute Cath."

Catherine walked away thinking, you better. He looked back at Sara, "What's up?"

"Has Nick said anything to you?"

Warrick began to open his mouth and stopped. She followed his eyes to the doorway...Nick was standing there. Warrick glanced in between the two. Before Warrick got a chance to retreat, Nick did it for him.

"I…um…I remember what I needed was in my car…sorry to interrupt."

He back up quickly and left. Practically made a dash. He shook his head, 'what I needed was in my car' that was great. Probably sounded like an idiot.

Sara looked down at her shoes and Warrick eyed her, "Sara?"

"Did he say anything?"

Warrick sighed, "If it's about Brad…everyone knows Sar."

She looked up shocked, "What?"

"Yeah...spilled over from homicide that untameable Brad and scientific Sara are getting hitched at the Grand Little Wedding chapel Saturday."

She swallowed hard. She felt sick. She told Brad she didn't want a lot of attention. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wasn't the one. He didn't respect her wishes not as he did. Not like Nick. Nick knew her. She looked up at Warrick as he continued, "I haven't talked to him yet Sara. Just so you know. I promise that I'm not hiding anything."

"Thanks Warrick." He smiled softly as he rubbed her arm, "Anytime girl."

He started to leave then turned, "Sara."

She turned to face him wiping her eyes, "Yeah."

"He cares Sara."

Sara nodded faintly as he Warrick went off in search of Catherine.

Nick sat in his Tahoe eating a quick dinner. A super-cheeseburger from the restaurant down the street. He took a bite out of it as he turned the radio station again for the third time. All there was on tonight was sappy love songs. Nick didn't want to think about love right now. Just his food. There was a knock on the passenger door. He looked up and then back down. He sat there for a second not moving finally he unlocked the door. As she got in as he put his cheeseburger back in the wrapper and placed it aside.

"That's looks good."

"Thought you didn't like meat…" he gave a small smile as he looked at the steering wheel. She was trying. He would let her.

"I meant the ketchup on your shirt."

He looked down and huffed, "And they just keep comin'."

She picked up a napkin and tried to clean red off his light blue shirt. He watched her face carefully. She looked up and realized how close they were. She sucked in a breath. She wanted to move but she couldn't. Nick starred into her eyes. Don't. Don't. He kept telling himself, no. And then it was too late. He began to move in to kiss her, he was surprised to see her moving toward him too. They jerked back when pounded erupted on the passenger window. Brad stood there furious. Sara opened the door and Brad almost jerked her out of the Tahoe. Nick looked down at the steering wheel trying to ignore him.

"You…" Nick looked at Brad with a stern expression on his face, "Get out."

"Get out?"

Brad nodded. He had a red tint on his face to show his anger, "You heard me! Get out!"

Nick shook his head as he smirked a little, "Alright..."

Brad was in front of the car arguing with Sara. She was trying desperately to get Brad to come back inside with her. She didn't want this. She didn't want them to fight. Brad shoved her off him almost making her fall backwards. Nick was furious by this sight, but stood there quietly knowing he get his chance. Brad barely stood even with Nick's height. "I knew you were gonna be a problem…so you know let's settle this 'right' now!"

"That so?" Nick crossed his arms and starred at him hard. Brad stepped closer, "So why don't you just back off. She...Is...Mine."

"Sara is no one's toy, Bradley."

Sara then appeared between them, "Brad…"

He yelled as he pushed her away, "Shut up."

"Hey, don't you ever touch her like that!"

Brad turned back to him, "You should mind your own business and keep your hands off my woman!"

Brad fell backwards to the ground before he even knew what happened. Nick had punched him. He held his nose, "You broke my nose! Bastard!"

Nick shook his hand for the feeling to come back. He had hit him hard, "She's not yours."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Nick looked at Grissom. Grissom looked down at Brad who still had his hand to his face. There was blood all over his shirt. He whined a little then called out to Sara. She hesitated then shook her head, "Help yourself."

Nick looked at the crowd watching them. He looked back at Grissom, "Your office?"

He nodded. Nick glanced at Sara as he passed her. Grissom pointed to Brad who was still on the ground as he looked at Warrick, "Get him cleaned up."

Warrick nodded although he didn't really want to. Catherine put her arm around Sara, "Come on hun…let's go inside okay."

Sara nodded as she and Catherine walked into the building together. Sara could see Nick and Grissom walking ahead of them. She wanted to smile, Nick had stood up for her. He didn't have to but he did. Nick turned just before he walked into Grissom's office and stared at Sara. She tried not to make any facial expressions that would show him what she was feeling. Nick gave a small comforting smile before finally walking into his office and closing the door. Sara felt tears coming to her eyes. She bit her lip trying to hold them back, she couldn't loose it, not now. Not now, after everything she'd seen and come through. She inhaled deeply as she felt the tears subside and then huffed knowing she would have to talk to Nick.


	4. Staying

Title: You Hold Me Together

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters along with it. Please don't sue me! I'm a poor college student.

Ch.4 -- Staying

Although Grissom was happy about Nick showing Brad a rough time, he had to send him home for the day, without pay. Nick just laughed and said okay. He knew it was worth getting to hit that jerk. Now if only Sara would see it the same way. Here he was walking down the hall to her apartment. He inhaled and exhaled before he knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes, but it seemed forever. Sara opened the door and starred at him with red eyes. They didn't say anything just starred at one another. She stepped back letting him in. He glanced around not meaning to and see empty beer bottles lying on the cabinet. There was almost a dozen, the full bottles were sitting by the refrigerator. He turned back to Sara and she was wiping away tears, "It's not what you think. I swear."

He gave her a compassionate look as he engulfed her in a hug. She began to cry heavily. He rubbed her back softly with one hand and stroked her dark hair with the other. It felt good to hold her. Sara pulled back but not out of Nick's embrace, "I bought them…I was going to drink…but…I couldn't."

She went back to crying and he pulled her tighter, "That's good babe. Remember we beat this."

She shook her head. Nick eased back as he lifted her red swollen face, "Yes, we beat that. You and me. Remember we did it together."

"That's not it Nick..."

He sighed softly, "Then tell me. You know you can tell me anything Sara."

She laid her forehead on his chest and closed her eyes feeling the rhythm of his rising and falling chest, "I'm having a baby."

Nick stopped breathing. He couldn't move. Sara held back the tears when his chest stopped rising and falling. She stepped back out of his arms but moved her gaze to the ground, "I'm sorry."

Nick watched her briskly walk away to bedroom. He barely heard her apology. An apology for what? She didn't do anything. He stood there silent trying to gather his senses, his thoughts of the situation. Sara was pregnant…with Brad's baby…not his. He looked at the bedroom door then back at the front door then back to her bedroom door. What would a man do right now? No, what would he do?

Nick walked to the closed bedroom door and opened it. She was lying on the bed crying. He stepped in and closed the door quietly making his way to her bed. He lay down beside her and whispered softly, "Sara…"

She didn't look at him or say anything. She sniffed a little and wiped away the last of her tears. She turned over to face him and looked into his glazed eyes. She smiled sadly at as he caressed her cheek. She leaned in and kissed him, "You know you don't have to stay….I understand."

Nick put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body, "I'm staying."

Nick sat in the break room with Warrick and Catherine. They were telling him about their wedding plans. Nick and Sara were supposed to be the Best Man and Maid-of-Honor. Catherine grinned as she looked at the door. Nick turned and smiled as a four year old boy with brown hair ran to him throwing his arms around his leg. Nick bent down and picked him up, "There's my boy…"

Sara appeared shortly after holding their year old son, Michael. She smiled at her husband, "Jimmy just had to see you."

He stepped closer and kissed her on the cheek. He let Jimmy down and he went to Warrick. Nick took Michael and kissed him on the cheek, he giggled as he gave a slobbery kiss back. Sara smiled and laughed as she thought back. Nick had treated Jimmy as if he were his own. Catherine held out her arms to Michael, "Comere' Mikey..."

Nick handed him to her and then put his arm around Sara as he kissed her. She grinned as she looked back at her children. "You know what we're missin'?"

Nick looked at her and shook his head. Sara returned his look with a smile, "A little girl." Nick grinned and gave a deep hearty laugh as he looked down at her stomach. She giggled as he met her eyes. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

The End


End file.
